gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Railgun
The Coil '''Railgun' is a new weapon featured in the enhanced version of Grand Theft Auto V. This weapon is exclusively available to those returning to GTA V from the original PS3 or Xbox 360 versions. Design and Performance The weapon appears to be high-tech and fires inert rounds at very high velocity (hypersonic speed). The rounds travel faster than regular firearm bullets, and in addition to its hypersonic velocity, it has a massive kinetic energy which causes a highly destructive force upon impact with the target. According to IGN.com, one shot is enough to destroy a car. According to computerandvideogames.com, rounds don't cause damage if they miss or land near the target. The shot seems to reach its target instantly. However rate of fire is very poor, taking several seconds between shots to recharge the gun. As a result this weapon seems very effective at taking down helicopters and destroying vehicles, but in return seems less effective against enemies on foot. According to its Social Club description and stats, it is automatic, works with a battery and has low mag capacity. In-game, the weapon can take down nearly any vehicle in one shot from any range. The blast radius of an exploding car can destroy or severely damage surrounding vehicles. Against helicopters or any other aircraft (except for blimps), the weapon takes two shots, which may be a disadvantage considering the player can only hold 20 rounds. It is a highly effective artillery weapon since its rounds travel faster than bullets. Customization Capacity *Round x1 - $100 Colors *Black tint - Equipped by default *Army tint - $4000 *Green tint - $4200 *Orange tint - $4400 *LSPD tint - $4600 *Pink tint - $6000 *Gold tint - $8000 *Platinum tint - $10000 Gallery Rail Gun.jpg|Michael using the Railgun. RailGun-GTAV.jpg|Michael using the Railgun in the gun range. Rail_Gun_GTAVe_Fire.jpg|Franklin Clinton firing the Railgun. Rail Gun Next Gen.png|The HUD Icon of the Rail Gun First-Person View RailGun-FPS-GTAV.jpg|The Railgun in first person RailGun-IronSights-GTAV.jpg|The iron sights of the Railgun RailGun-Reloading-GTAV.jpg|The Railgun being reloaded Locations *Can be bought from Ammu-Nation for $250,000, after Minor Turbulence. * One can be found within the wreckage of the cargo plane from Minor Turbulence, located North of Stab City. Trivia *A rail gun is a weapon that fires dense metallic rounds at velocities higher than the speed of sound using electromagnetism. As such, it has incredible range and accuracy in addition to massive kinetic energy. However, current rail guns are in the prototype phase and due to a myriad of issues, such as power generation and heat dissipation are limited in size and portability to fixed (usually naval) mountings. Portable railguns do not exist outside of theoretical models. *So far, this and the Stun Gun are the only weapons exclusive to Single Player and are not included in GTA Online. *When equipped, the Railgun emits a low pitch humming sound, which can be more easily heard when in first-person view. Navigation Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA V Category:Exclusive Next Gen Content in GTA V Category:Weapons manufactured by Coil